Déesse
by Venix14
Summary: La historia trata basicamente de como ven a Hermione, de como la ve el mortifago DM, de como la ve su amigo HP, el malvado BZ y todos llegan a la misma conclusión. Diosa.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: nada es mío. **

Me parece adecuado antes de comenzar la historia aclarar ciertos puntos. La historia está narrada en una especie de mundo paralelo, en que también existe la magia, en que también existen los mortifagos y en donde también existen "el niño que vivió" y "el señor tenebroso". Casi toda la historia concuerda con la real, como la profecía, los miedos de Voldemort, casi todo, pero no todo. Bueno, disfrútenla y se les gusta mandenme un review y si tienen una duda mandenme un review y etc. Sino les gusta, discúlpenme por no haberles escrito una historia con calidad, discúlpenme de verdad.

EL CUADERNO DE MI MAESTRO

Los peores momentos que tiene un soldado es cuando acaba de pasar un ataque. Observar los cadáveres de los caídos por todas partes y de vez en cuando en cuando mirar a los soldados heridos, sufriendo, sangrando y llorando justo antes de morir.

Hermione lo sabia, pero era la primera vez que lo veía, ella no debía estar ahí, ella trabajaba desde el centro de comando. Sin embargo, tuvo una premonición, una que le había contado que atacarían ese lugar ese lugar donde estaba su maestra, la que le había enseñado todo y entrenado en las artes del circulo mágico, debía salvarla, así que salió escondida de la base del comando. Pero había llegado tarde y en el peor momento, justo cuando llegó los atacaron, pero ella sobrevivió. Quedó enterrada entre los escombros y ahora salía para encontrarse con aquel ambiente fúnebre de guerra.

Se levantó, sintió como la sangre de una pequeña cortada en su frente le nublaba la vista. Trató de limpiarse y fue cuando vio una escena que le hizo palpitar el corazón de nuevo.

Maestra Narcissa –exclamó sin ser escuchada.

Narcissa estaba con los comandantes del grupo contrario, los enemigos.

Hermione permaneció allí observando.

Quiero el cuaderno de mi maestro. -le escuchó Hermione a su maestra. Por lo menos eso había pensado Hermione, pero no era así. Hermione había escuchado la propia mente de su maestra.

Los comandantes se habían dado vuelta para revisar los cadáveres y si encontraban uno con vida lo mataban. Hermione vio como Narcissa con lagrimas en los ojos se acercaba a un cuerpo e intentaba quitarle un cuaderno que tenia en las manos, sin éxito alguno.

El cuaderno del maestro Lucius. –volvió a escuchar Hermione. Entonces sintió como se le erizaban todos los vellos, era el cuerpo del maestro de su maestra, era el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. Uno de los mejores maestros del circulo mágico, un gran sabio.

Hermione entonces decidió acercarse a su maestra.

Hermione. –musitó Narcissa.

Maestra, la ayudaré. –dijo Hermione y entonces intentó quitarle el cuaderno al maestro Lucius y este como si aun tuviera vida lo soltó.

En cuanto Hermione se lo iba a dar a su maestra resbaló con algo en el suelo y rodó por una montaña de escombros y cadáveres. En eso, escuchó una detonación y de pronto una visión cortó su rostro. Su maestra era la que había muerto por la detonación. Pronto tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila, trató después de esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Así que Hermione Granger. –dijo estúpida, pero maliciosamente Gregory Goyle -. Mira la joyita que hemos encontrado, Ginny.

Entonces Hermione fue capturada por unos soldados y llevada hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

Vaya, vaya, Hermione Granger, tiempo sin vernos. –dijo Ginny.

Eres una traidora. –dijo Hermione casi sin poder articular palabra.

Sorpresa. –dijo Ginny en tono cínico -. Tú. –dijo apuntando a uno de los guardias más cercanos -. Llévala al sur, allí estará bien.

El grupo en que se encontraba Ginny no podía estar más feliz habían atrapado a la mismísima Hermione Granger, aquella que había frustrado tantos ataques de ellos, la amiga de Harry Potter y la razón por la cual Harry nunca la amó a ella.

Zabinni sabrá que hacer con ella en el sur. –se dijo para sí misma Ginny.

Hermione temblaba de terror. Primero la muerte de sus maestros, luego enterarse de que Ginny era traidora. Y lo peor es que tenia el cuaderno del maestro Lucius en su mochila y la habían capturado. Ella sabia del valor que tenia el cuaderno de un maestro del circulo mágico y ella tenia en sus manos el cuaderno del gran maestro Lucius.

El guardia era mucho más alto que ella, llevaba una capucha que dejaba mostrar su rostro y la llevaba cogida del brazo, mientras sus manos permanecían esposadas.

En eso llegaron a la gran puerta del sur, estaba llena de gente que querían cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero por ordenes del rey Zabinni ninguno cruzaría a excepción de aquel guardia y Hermione Granger.

Blaise Zabinni, era el rey del cuadrante sur, un rey vanidoso y metrosexual. Tenia dos hermanas Parvati y Lavender, dos muchachas que solo vivían de su estado en la sociedad, las modas y todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la guerra. Hermione los conocía porque uno de sus cuadrantes de estudio era el sur, Harry le había dejado ese trabajo a ella. Seguramente la enviarían de esclava a ese palacio o quizás, la torturaría hasta que dijera todo lo que sabia del ED y de Harry "el niño que vivió". Le dio escalofríos pensar en Harry. Pensó en lo preocupado que debía estar, y en lo culpable que se debía sentir por su desaparición.

Flash Back

Hermione, yo sé que no es tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, pero... yo quería... –comenzó Harry.

Hermione observó detalladamente a Harry, vio como sudaba frió, como temblaba como se sonrojaba levemente, mientras se frotaba las manos. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Harry le diría algo importante.

Harry, calmate un poco y continua. Somos amigos ¿no? Habla con confianza. –dijo Hermione sonriéndole con ternura al mejor de sus amigos.

Amigos. –repitió Harry algo desilusionado. Entonces se levantó de su silla y sin mirarla le dijo -. Ron está teniendo problemas con la gente del cuadrante este. Ginny no ha regresado y me preocupa, aunque ella no tiene ninguna información que le sirva a los mortifagos, podrian capturarla para chantajearnos.

¿Eso es lo unico que me ibas a decir? –preguntó Hermione, se esperaba que Harry le contara otra cosa.

Si, eso es todo. –dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta -. Tengo que hablar con el maestro Dumbledore, voy a Siberia, asi que adiós.

¿Me dejas sola? Ron aun no vuelve, el cuadrante este está técnicamente solo, tu que estás en el cuadrante Norte también te vas y yo...

Calma, Mione. –dijo Harry con voz fraternal -. Los gemelos están ocupando el puesto de Ron y el maestro Lupin cuidará mi cuadrante.

¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillantes -. Quiere ver una vez más en cielo, estoy cansada de este hueco.

Hermione, yo no voy de paseo, además lo mejor es que no salgas de aquí, afuera hay mucho peligro como para una damita frágil como tu. Te quiero, adiós. –dijo Harry, despidiéndose por ultima vez. Se acercó, le besó la frente y se fue.

Fin del flash back

Esa había sido la ultima vez que había hablado con Harry, su querido Harry.

Por fin, entraron sin problemas por la puerta del sur. Caminaron por veredas tupidas y desiertas, los dos solos, en silencio. Hasta que el guardia le habló a su oído.

Soy de la resistencia Hermione Granger. –dijo el guardia y por fin vio su rostro.

Pero una nueva presencia los interrumpió. Un niño que venia corriendo en dirección de ellos.

¡Draco¡Has vuelto! –exclamó el niño lanzándose a los brazos del rubio.

Este es el final del primer capitulo. Y bueno, si se confunden un poco con la pregunta de los treinta millones¿Qué pareja es? Bueno, la verdad es que yo misma todavía no se, pero les propongo que me dejen sugerencias. Díganme que parejas quieren que se den.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	2. capitulo 2

Lulita: Hola, un placer conocerte y saber que te gusta mi principio aunque es algo... malo. Bueno, lo de H/H espero que nadie se deje guiar por las apariencias por que en el trasncurso de la historia no se va a ver mucho con quien se va a quedar y solo les digo que confien. Besos y gracias por leer mi historia.

Flydown: Que tal? Hola, gracias por leer mi historia y por tu comentario y sugerencia. Espero que no te guste este capi, aunque no va a H/H, quizas despues.

II. PERDIDA EN EL REINO DEL SUR Y ENCONTRADA POR EL REY ZABINNI

Hola, tigre. –respondió cariñosamente Draco al pequeño.

Llegaste rápido. –dijo el niño separándose de Draco.

Mira, tigre, ella es Hermione. –dijo Draco haciendo que el niño por primera vez volteara a ver a la castaña.

¡La has traído, Draco! –exclamó emocionado, luego el niño como recobrando la compostura -. Gusto conocerla señorita Hermione, mi nombre es Andrew.

Hermione parecía estática delante de ambos chicos. Estaba asustada, impresionada y sin habla. Solo pudo asentir la cabeza en respuesta al niño. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿Aquel hombre seria realmente de la resistencia? Quería creer que si, pues esa era una esperanza para regresar a la base de comando. Sin embargo había algo más que le inquietaba de ese hombre. ¿Por que tenia la extraña sensación de que ya lo conocía?

Tanto Andrew como Hermione y Draco continuaron el camino. Adelante iba Draco junto a Andrew y unos pasos atrás andaba Hermione ya sin las esposas. Caminaban por veredas oscuras y solitarias. Habían muros altas y oscuros, con moho, con humedad, con sufrimiento. Hermione caminaba con su mente en otra parte. Cuando de improviso observó el rostro de Draco en una de las murallas, solo su cabeza. Se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, paró de improviso observando el lugar donde había visto aquello. Ahora no había nada, solo había sido su mente, su subconsciente o... ¿una visión?

Cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta que Draco y Andrew se había adelantado bastante. Trató de seguirles el paso, pero estos ya iban muy adelante.

Esperadme. –exclamó.

Andrew giró su rostro para observar a la muchacha intentar adelantarse. Draco por otra parte no parecía haberse dado cuenta, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Andrew, entonces, volteó a mirar a Draco, pero este parecía ensimismado. El niño se detuvo a esperar a Hermione, Draco continuó su camino.

Gracias –dijo Hermione al encontrarse con el niño, y este le sonrió con mucha ternura -. Vamos. –dijo Hermione extendiéndole una mano.

En esos momentos salieron de la vereda, para encontrarse en una gran calle, concurrida de muchas personas. Venia una especie de carruaje. Pero Andrew no se detuvo ante el carruaje, quería seguir a Draco aunque ya ni Andrew ni Hermione podían verlo.

El carruaje se detuvo a tiempo para no lastimar el niño.

Marginales inservibles, basura. –le gritó el conductor del carruaje a Hermione que abrazaba a Andrew en forma protectora.

¿Que pasa Filch? –escuchó Hermione que alguien decía desde dentro de carruaje.

Una cría de rata que se atravesó, majestad Zabinni. –dijo Filch en tono solemne.

¿Zabinni? No, eso no podía ser. Que mala suerte. Ahora Hermione se sintió en problemas reales. Tuvo ganas de correr de allí, de desaparecer, de esconderse, pero sabia que si lo intentaba lo mas seguro es que la mataran aunque fuese por la espalda y también al pequeño Andrew.

En esos instantes en que había decidido enfrentar al rey Zabinni, este bajó del carruaje. Ni Hermione ni el niño se movieron. Zabinni los miró detalladamente, con mirada calculadora y fría como témpanos amenazantes.

Señor. –comenzó a hablar Hermione, decidió que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de que el rey no sabia quien era ella -. Déjeme decirle –continuó, sabia que eso era lo mejor -. Déjeme decirle que se ve muy bien usted hoy. –finalizó Hermione con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

El rey sonrió sinceramente. Hasta Filch parecía impresionado con esto. El rey se acercó a Hermione mirándola como nunca.

¿Y cual es el nombre de la mujer que osa detener mi carruaje solo para decir lo bien que veo hoy? –dijo Zabinni quien continuaba sonriendo aunque ahora más cínicamente.

Herm... Herm, señor. –dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su nombre, casi metía la pata.

El rey miró a Hermione y luego al niño que tenia en brazos, luego se volteó para caminar hacia su carruaje. Y solo hasta que estuvo a punto de quedar completamente dentro de este, dijo:

Eres más bella de lo que me habían contado, Hermione Granger. –dijo y luego ordenó a Filch que marchara. Y así Hermione aun impresionada y sin poder entender la actitud de Zabinni, se quedó mirando como el carruaje se alejaba.

Este es el final del segundo capitulo, si me tardo escribiendo el tercer capitulo es porque aun no he aprendido a poner los capítulos bien. Ya saben, soy novata escribiendo en esta pagina. ¿Se acuerdan?

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	3. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes HP son de Jhoanne y de la Warner.**

**Recuerden que el narrador nunca se pone bravo si le dejas un review. Vamos, el ff no están malo ¿Verdad? Y sí si lo es, envíenme un review en que lo diga y así intento mejorar ¿Si? Vamos, muchachos, no sean crueles con la pobre narradora. Denle una oportunidad. **

**Bueno, espero que no se asusten con este capi y tranquis que todo se solucionara.**

Nyissa: Hola, me encanta que hayas leido mi historia. Atendere tus sugerencias, palabra de idiota, perdon de Venix14. Besos y gracias por tu review y tu mensaje y espero que este capi te guste, aunque se que no será asi. Asi que voy a poner el otro seguido, por que es muy bueno.

**III. NO ERES LA UNICA QUE TIENE VISIONES**

Eso no está bien –dijo Draco escuchando lo que el niño le contaba acerca del encuentro con Zabinni , pero se han salvado sin ser reconocidos.

Estaban en la casa de Draco, si es que así se le podía llamar a cuatro paredes de Zinc con techo de paja, estaba ubicada justo al frente del río.

Hermione permanecía en silencio total, ese hombre la estaba ignorando, hacia como si ella no existiera en lo mas posible. Ni la miraba ni le hablaba, solo conversaba con el pequeño Andrew y luego el pequeñín se convirtió en Intercomunicador entre los dos. Pero... ¿Por qué¿Por qué ese hombre la salvaba y luego tenia esa actitud con ella? Sin embargo, Hermione no dijo nada. Solo podía pensar en Harry y en los demás en esos momentos. Ansiaba con todo su ser que Harry viniera a salvarla y aun así no quería que lo hiciera.

Draco –lo llamó Andrew cerca al río intentando pescar, mientras Hermione algo alejada de ellos buscaba raíces para comer en la cena junto al pescado.

Dime, campeón. –respondió Draco.

¿Se le pido a Hermione que me cante una canción antes de dormir tu crees que ella lo haga? –preguntó tímidamente Andrew.

Ve, tigre, solo pregúntale. –respondió sonriendo Draco -. Pero ya sabes nada de contarle nuestros secretos a... a ella. ¿si?

Si, Draco. Pero... Y si dice que no.

Ella no te dirá eso, estoy seguro. –respondió Draco.

Luego, así después de terminar de comer. Andrew hizo tripas corazón y se acercó a Hermione.

¿Señorita Hermione? –la llamó. Draco los observaba a lo lejos por el rabito del ojo -. Usted... Yo quería pedirle... preguntarle...

¿Que cosa querías preguntarme? Dime. –dijo con dulzura Hermione.

Si-usted-podía-cantarme-una-canción-antes-de-dormir. –dijo apresuradamente.

Hermione miró al niño con sorpresa. Por qué le pedía eso. La verdad es que ella nunca había tenido contacto con niños. Desde los once años al igual que Ron y Harry habían entrenado con maestros diferentes para prepararse en las artes de la magia y salir triunfadores de la guerra. Harry había entrenado con el maestro Lupin, Ron con sus dos hermanos y maestros, Fred y George. Y ella que habia entrenado con la maestra Narcissa.

Draco miraba la escena, solo esperando que Hermione no lastimara al niño. Andrew siempre habia soñado con conocer a Hermione Granger y seria duro que ahora se desilusionara. Los intereses de que Andrew quisiera una canción antes de dormir eran simples.

Flash Back

Es como una diosa, Andrew. Tiene una larga melena de rizos castaños que brillan como los primeros rayos del sol. Y sus ojos son como hechos de chocolate, son los ojos más dulces que te puedas imaginar. Y su piel es suave y cuando te acaricia sientes como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de pétalos de la flor mas maravillosa del mundo.

¿Ella nos salvara, Draco? –preguntó Andrew.

Draco permaneció en silencio, eso era algo que él no sabia.

¿Puede ser ella mi madre? –preguntó Andrew con los ojos brillantes – Siempre me he imagino que la madre perfecta tendría que ser como ella.

Draco sonrió.

Claro, tigre. Si las diosas tuvieran hijos seguros que serian como tú. Un día se lo preguntaras y ella te dirá que si, porque tu eres el tigre campeón más valiente de todo el cuadrante. – dijo Draco sonriente viendo como al niño ya casi se le cerraban los ojos quedándose dormido.

¿Draco? –preguntó entre un bostezo -. ¿Serias tu mi padre?

Pero antes de que terminara el pequeño quedo dormido.

No podría, porque las diosas no se enamoran de los mortales. –dijo Draco con tristeza y ahora siendo él el que ponía ojos brillantes, continuo -. Hermione Granger eres toda una diosa.

Fin del Flash Back

Toda una diosa. –musitó para si mismo.

_-"Y en el oriente, en el norte y el este, e inclusive en el occidente. _

_Los niños cantan una canción,_

_Una canción que se llama libertad. _

_Fuera del odio, viva la paz,_

_Porque todos unido podemos luchar._

_Y un niño mira al cielo,_

_Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" _–terminó de cantar Hermione mientras cubría al niño dormido con las sabanas color blanco sucio de la camita, en una habitación.

La primera fanática del cabeza rajada. Como lo odio, se roba todo lo que yo quiero pensó Draco escuchando la canción desde la puerta del cuarto. Y sin prever que Hermione habia terminado, ella se dio vuelta encontrándose con él. El rostro de Draco se fue al rojo súbito.

Yo... quería ver... que Andrew estuviera dormido. –dijo Draco con nerviosismo.

Shhh. Está dormido. –dijo para que Draco hiciera silencio. Y con una señal lo invitó afuera.

Los dos salieron de la "habitación" de Andrew. Y se encontraron en la salita poco iluminada por una lámpara de aceite y la luz de la luna llena. Draco parecía recuperar su color natural, pero ahora algo le preocupaba. Preguntas, tenia el presentimiento que eso era lo que venia.

Discúlpeme señor. –dijo Hermione dando uso de los excelentes modales que tenia.

Draco no la miró, no podía, no se atrevía.

Yo le estoy muy agradecida de haberme salvado, pero estoy muy confundida con su acto de bondad hacia mi. No se como agradecerle, pero me gustaría sino le molesta que me diera alguna explicación. Discúlpeme. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza un poco gacha para no mirarle a los ojos a Draco. Estaba justo frente a él.

No, no se disculpe –dijo Draco con un tono algo gélido Maldita mi suerte. Soñar toda la vida con este ángel y ahora que la tengo no poderla ni mirar pensó Draco, mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar -. A todos nos interesa que usted no sea capturada por los mortifagos, lord Voldemort la busca al igual que a sus "amigos" (dijo eso ultimo con repugnancia). La he salvado por el momento, pero el rey Zabinni sabe que usted está en este cuadrante y creedme de aquí no va salir tan fácil. Sin embargo, mi casa está alejada, es poco probable que alguien la encuentre, por eso la he traído aquí. Me imagino que estará acostumbrado a algo más que esta pocilga, pero bueno, no puedo ofrecerle más. Quédese en mi habitación a dormir, yo estaré bien aquí afuera.

Oh, despreocupese, yo me quedare aquí. –dijo Hermione sonriendo con sinceridad, se sentía mas relajada con aquella explicación.

No, yo soy un caballero ingles, no podría permitir que una dama durmiera en esas condiciones mientras yo duermo en una cama cómoda. –dijo Draco ofendido.

No señor, esta es su casa y yo no puedo permitir que el que me salvó la vida tenga una mala noche por mi culpa. –dijo Hermione, ahora era ella la que parecía ofendida.

Dormirá en la habitación –exclamó Draco saliendo de sus casillas.

Hermione levantó al rostro asustada por la reacción del otro. Draco también volteo a mirarla.

Lo siento. Por favor, duerma bien. –dijo Draco con suavidad.

Hermione lo miraba ahora detalladamente al rostro. Ella conocía ese rostro, estaba segura. El corazón le empezó a latir emocionado como si acabara de ver a un amigo del pasado, pero... no podía recordarlo.

Yo... ¿Yo lo conozco? –preguntó Hermione, cuando un millón de emociones más le cruzaban por la piel y el alma.

Draco se le quedó mirando y luego se le acercó hasta tenerla muy cerca a él, quedando frente a frente.

Todas las noches te he visto entre mis sueños, pero solo hoy cuando el comando te descubre es que te veo en persona. –dijo como hipnotizado mirándola. Esa mujer liberaba una magia que lo idiotizaba.

Draco levantó su mano y con suavidad la deslizó por la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione.

Yo... Yo no sabia que eras tan hermosa.

El cerebro de Hermione a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se bloqueo. Draco le hablaba de sueños, le estaba diciendo que él tenia premoniciones con ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta, ella también lo habia visto en sueños, ella lo conocía.

Flash Back

Maestra, he vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños extraño. –dijo la Hermione de trece años que llevaba puesta aun su bata de dormir y solo se habia levantado de la cama para hablar con su maestra. Narcissa estaba justo al frente de su peinadora, observando su cabello caer bajo las cerdas del cepillo tallado en oro. Narcissa no solo era una gran maestra y una significativa sabia, ella era simplemente hermosa o no, su belleza iba más allá de lo simple y por esa belleza siempre habia tenido problemas, sobretodo después de que se enamoró del maestro Lucius.

¿Has soñado algo con Harry Potter? –preguntó algo escandalizada Narcissa. Ella sabia que Hermione tenia el don de las premoniciones a través de los sueños, por eso era que la habia recibido como alumna, porque Hermione tenia un don parecido al de ella.

No, no ha sido con Harry con el que he soñado. He soñado de nuevo, con el chico de cabellos de oro, el chico que se parece a usted. –dijo Hermione con cuidado, no quería cometer una imprudencia, pero ella nunca le mentía a su maestra y si ese chico se le parecía a su maestra ella no iba a decir mentiras.

Para sorpresa de Hermione su maestra sonrió con bondad y dulzura.

Oh, Hermione, no debes preocuparte con eso –dijo Narcissa mirando a su pupila con cariño -. Si, creo es un sueño premonitorio, pero no tiene nada de malo. Un día conoceras al chico de los cabellos de oros que se parece a mí. Y dime ¿Que soñaste?

Nada importante, creo. Él me llamaba... Solo eso recuerdo. –dijo Hermione.

Eso quiere decir que él te necesitara, Hermione. Ahora, vete a la cama, mañana debes entrenar mucho. No eres buena con las pociones, aún no eres totalmente perfecta con su manejo y si no eres perfecta como pretendes servir para trabajar al de Harry Potter.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero habían pasado tantos años desde el ultimo sueño con él, que ya no lo recordaba.

No eres la única que ve a través de los sueños. –dijo Draco y luego dio un paso atrás como negándose a verla como la veía.

El chico de cabellos de oro. –dijo acercándose a él y pasando su mano por el ya desordenado cabello de Draco. Rubio y fino como si fueran hilos hechos de oro puro.

La mano de Hermione se deslizó por el rostro de Draco, mientras lo observaba a detalle. Como recordando su cara, su cabello, su mirada, su cuerpo. Las caricias de Hermione se prolongaron y Draco sentía como se sentía débil ante aquellas manos.

Hermione sonrió.

Siempre me miras así –dijo Hermione volviendo a ver sus ojos con esa extraña expresión de siempre , tus ojos grises no son fríos cuando me miras. ¿Sabes lo que siento también? –preguntó Hermione con lentitud al hablar, parecía petrificada acariciando al rubio.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione que aún se deslizaba por su rostro.

No lo sé. –dijo y así Draco acortó los centímetros de separación. Sus labios se unieron a los de su amada diosa castaña, un beso dulce y suave. Como podía no serlo. Se sentía tan feliz y tan corrompido a la vez. Él un mortal enamorado de una diosa, pero él solo habia vivido para ese momento, el momento en que su ser se juntara a su otra mitad porque ellos dos encajaban totalmente. La abrazó y no supo cómo unas lagrimas rebeldes se le escaparon de sus ojos. Hermione lo sintió, sintió las lagrimas de él deslizarse por sus mejillas, sintió ese calor amoroso que él le transmitía, sintió como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de él, eso era magia. La verdadera magia por la cual venimos al mundo, por amor.

¿Sabes lo que siento? –preguntó ella cuando él besó su quijada y luego sus mejillas -. Yo siento que te amo.

Ya, segundos antes Draco sentía que sus esperanzas de detenerse eran nulas, pero cuando Hermione le dijo eso... Su corazón le dijo que detenerse era imposible. La besó ¿una diosa enamorada de un mortal¿Era posible? pensó. La beso como nunca habia soñado hacerlo, tratando del expresarle todo el amor que le tenia y eso era ya bastante decir. Beso intenso, apasionado, romántico, bello; como debía ser el beso de el príncipe a la Cenicienta, de la Bella a la Bestia, del mismísimo maestro Lucius a la maestra Narcissa. Un beso de un mortal con cabellos de oro para una diosa castaña. Draco sintió como la castaña caía en su brazos, fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban hechos a la medida de la diosa. La levantó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se quedaba dormida y sonriente cerca de su pecho. Lentamente la llevó a su habitación con el debido respeto de su cuerpo frágil y bello lo recostó en la cama. Se acercó y le dio un ultimo beso.

Duerme bien, diosa de mis sueños. –dijo Draco separándose de ella.

El señor de la casa puede quedarse conmigo y así ninguno será ofendido. –dijo Hermione deseando que él se quedara a hacerle compañía.

Seria una ofensa para una dama. –dijo Draco y se permitió darle otro beso en el cual ella lo arrastró a la suavidad de el colchón. Tanto el cuerpo de Draco como el de Hermione se encontraban con una cercanía peligrosa en la cama de sabanas verdes desteñido de Draco.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG! –un grito desgarrador los saco de la escena romántica.

Draco de un salto salio a las afueras de la habitación, habia escuchado un grito de Andrew...

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Jhoanne y la Warner y eso a mi no me importa porque yo solo quiero jugar con los personajes como Ron juega con las piezas del ajedrez. **

**Les sigo recordando que el narrador está feliz y escribe mas pronto cuando tu le das al botoncito de allá abajo que dice submit review y dejas un mensajito con por lo menos un Hi. **

IV. LOS REGALOS DE HERMIONE

No puedo calmarme, Ron. Ella está allá afuera y no sé si quiera si viva o muerta.

Harry...

No, Ron, tu entiende. ¡Entiende! –exclamó Harry en un arranque de desesperación.

Harry, también es mi amiga, yo también estaba fuera cuando pasó, Harry estoy de tu lado. –dijo Ron ofendido de pensar de que Harry se estuviera imaginando que a él no le importaba Hermione.

Discúlpame, Ron, soy un idiota. Solo eso, un maldito idiota. –dijo Harry.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una silla y se colocó las manos en la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos de las rodillas.

Ya, no te culpes más. Hermione no querría que te pusieras así. –dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

¿Sabes que le dije antes de irme?

Ron sonrió un poco.

Enhorabuena. ¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos¿Le propusiste matrimonio? Mi madre se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa. –respondió algo feliz Ron.

Harry continuaba en la misma posición que al principio.

No Ron, no lo hice, todo lo contrario me porte como un niño malcriado. –respondió Harry con amargura.

Si, así había sido. Harry se sentía tan culpable. Como podía haber llegado a Siberia si minutos antes de salir de la ciudad el maestro Lupin lo había llamado para decirle que Ginny tenia información de que habían atrapado a Hermione y la habían enviado al cuadrante sur.

Harry estuvo algunas horas enteras, culpándose, bebiendo, llorando, arrepintiéndose, tirando cosas… solo, allí en su cuarto, en ese maldito dormitorio lleno de ella. El dormitorio de Hermione. Cuantas veces por las noche él había llegado contándole sus pesadillas y ella siempre le pedía que si sentía mejor se quedara a dormir con ella. Un dormitorio lleno de recuerdos que lo estaban acuchillando por dentro.

Mi querida Hermione, perdóname, perdóname por no cuidarte y quererte como tu lo mereces, mi dulce Hermione –decía Harry tirado en la alfombra con una botella de vino francés medio vacía en la mano -. Perdóname por ser Harry Potter, Hermione, por no poderte salir a buscar.

En entonces, Harry aun en el suelo se acercó al pie de la cama de Hermione y con dificultad se puso sobre ella. Tenia mucho interés en un objeto que sobre la cama estaba, un peluche enorme y rosa.

Flash Back

Gracias, Harry, es lo más hermoso que me han regalado –decía Hermione tratando de llevarse el gran oso rosa en manos -. Harry, ayúdame.

Harry aunque no contaba ni con mucha fuerza ni con mucho tamaño se las arregló perfectamente para llevarse el peluche en brazos hasta la habitación de Hermione. Lo colocó en la cama muy bien ordenada de Hermione. Sabia que Hermione era una fanática del orden, nunca nada salía de su lugar, todo siempre debía estar en perfecto estado. A veces habia escuchaba a el maestro Lupin sonriendo al decir que era una de las actitudes que la maestra Narcissa inculca en sus pupilas, pero la verdad es que a Hermione le salía muy al natural.

¿Lo has traído de allá arriba¿Alguna feria¿Algún lugar bonito? –preguntó Hermione emocionadísima buscando respuesta en su amigo -. Cuéntame, Harry.

Una feria en el cuadrante sur, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Lo bueno es que la gente ni se inquieta con mi presencia, están muy distraídos. –le contó Harry.

¿Como era¿Habían niños¿payasos¿artistas? –volvió a preguntar Hermione igual de emocionada que antes.

Si, los habían. –respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar -. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el mundo que hay fuera de aquí?

Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír y se levantó de la cama sin decir nada.

Bien, estoy esperando mi regalo. Te digo que está difícil que superes el de Ron, pero puedes intentar y sorprenderme. –dijo Harry sonriendo picadamente.

No creo superarlo, Ron siempre te da el mejor regalo del día de la amistad y también el de navidad y el de cumpleaños. –respondió Hermione mientras buscaba algo en una gaveta, luego sacó una hoja amarillenta de pergamino escrito con su esmerada caligrafía en tinta de color verde -. Pues bien, júzgame.

"_Y en el oriente, en el norte y el este, e inclusive en el occidente. _

_Los niños cantan una canción,_

_Una canción que se llama libertad. _

_Fuera del odio, viva la paz,_

_Porque todos unido podemos luchar._

_Y un niño mira al cielo,_

_Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" –_cantó Hermione con la voz más hermosa que Harry había escuchado alguna vez. ¿Seria que eso también se lo había enseñado la maestra Narcissa? Por allí la gente decía que cantaba con la hermosura de las musas, pero... Esa canción era diferente, era maravillosa. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar en esos momentos¿Por qué siempre los regalos de Hermione tenia que ser así?

Fin del Flash Back

Flash Back

¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Hermione preocupada -. Ron, dime.

Pues nada, que Cho lo mandó a freír espárragos. –respondió Ron en tono tranquilo -. Dijo que el era muy héroe y todo, pero que ni un sapo se atrevería a besarlo si quiera.

Pero yo pensé que ella... –comenzó Hermione.

Mi opinión es que Cho si le gusta Harry, pero Roger Davis le ha puesto a Cho vigilantes día y noche para ver si la pilla montándole los cuernos y por eso le dijo eso a Harry –respondió Ron haciendo conjeturas recordando todos los sucesos -. Esto de vivir en un cuartel subterráneo nos está enfermando.

Vamos Ron, no busques excusas quizás lo que dijo Cho es verdad. –respondió un melancólico Harry de quince años.

Hermione miró a Harry que tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se acercó un poco a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Harry, yo seria un sapo por ti. –dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa hermosa solita para él.

¿Qué...? –trató de decir Harry.

Yo si te besaría. –respondió Hermione.

Lo dices porque eres mi amiga. –respondió Harry aunque aun estaba estupefacto -. En realidad no lo harías.

Harry, se que te gusta Cho desde antes que yo viniera y todo eso, pero esa chica es una tonta sin cerebro al decirte eso. –dijo Hermione ahora más seria -. No eres solo un héroe, también eres un gran amigo, un chico tierno y valiente, además eres muy inteligente y más.

Harry levantó la vista del suelo para ver a la castaña que con toda confianza le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Pero Harry quedó realmente estupefacto cuando la muchacha se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Solo un roce de sus labios carnosos y bellos contra los de él.

Hermione. –musitó.

Ves que si te besaría. –dijo Hermione -. Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Yo también quiero uno. –dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

Para nadie era un secreto que ese año, ese año en que tenían quince, Ron había estado enamorado de su amiga Hermione. Cosa que como todo capricho de adolescente se le pasó pronto.

No Ron, a ti nadie te han roto el corazón. –respondió Hermione.

Que cruel, tiene que pasar eso para que me des un besito. –se quejó Ron.

Esta bien. –dijo Hermione y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione, perdóname por no haberte podido protegerte, perdóname por no ser el héroe que tu esperas que sea. Yo solo soy un idiota, solo un idiota, tengo dieciocho años solo siendo un idiota y todos me sigue diciendo el niño que vivió y me ven como si fuera Hércules o Sansón. –lloriqueaba Harry en la cama de Hermione todavía cuando de improvisto la puerta se abrió.

¿Harry? –preguntó Ginny desde la puerta -. Harry ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Harry miró hacia la pelirroja, aunque ya tenia la vista tan nublada que ni la veia.

Nada, solo ensuciando la cama de Hermione con mi asqueroso ser. –respondió más amargado que antes.

Ginny se acercó, se sentó en la cama de Hermione al lado en que estaba Harry acostado y le quitó la botella de vino.

¿Cuanto has bebido? –preguntó Ginny con el corazón roto. Todo eso era por ella, por Hermione, siempre había sido así.

Veras Ginny, he tomado muchas cosas, creo que mínimo ocho litros de agua diaria, las malditas pociones de Snape, el zumo de calabaza de tu madre...

No me refería a eso. –contestó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia. Se giró para ver a ojiverde echo un verdadero desastre. Con el cabello más desordenado que nunca, los ojos rojos y lagrimosos, toda la cara sucia de lagrimas y polvo y ese olor que inconfundiblemente decía que había tomado mucho alcohol.

Solo una botella de vino francés.

¿Solo eso?

Claro, después de que se acabó el Whisky de fuego tuve que apelar por el vino francés. –respondió Harry más irónico ahora.

Todo esto es por ella ¿verdad? –preguntó dolorosamente Ginny, sentía como el corazón se le agrietaba del puro dolor.

Pues si, porque Hermione es el único ser que vale la pena en este mundo. ¡Ya estoy harto de todo, de todo! Todos presionándome, siempre presionándome incluso Sirius me presionaba, pero Hermione no, ella me quería así. Porque Hermione es el ser más hermoso en la tierra, el mas hermoso, lo más hermoso que hay ante toda esta maldita guerra. –respondió Harry volviendo a perder los estribos. Se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba frente a Ginny gritándole todo lo que sentía.

Ginny permanecía con mirando la botella de vino en sus manos, sintiendo como latigazos cada una de las palabras de Harry.

Hermione es el ser que llena mi vida. Y yo vivo es por ella y lucho y sobrevivo, es por ella. Porque sé que ella siempre estará aquí conmigo, tratándome con cariño, como nadie más lo hace, acariciándome como solo ella lo hace. –continuó Harry sin medir ni un poquito sus palabras.

Entonces ¿Por qué no esta aquí¿Por qué escapó? –preguntó Ginny mordaz levantándose de la cama y poniendo frente a frente con él.

Por... por... no sé por qué, pero ella debió tener sus razones. –balbuceó Harry.

Si, huir de ti.

¡No, ella no lo haría!

Pero ella siempre hablaba de cuando saliera de este cuartel y nunca la escuche decir que quería hacerlo acompañada y menos por ti. –respondió Ginny.

Eso no es así, Ginny. –dijo Harry ahora zarandeándola con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Harry, si te sientes mejor haciéndome daño. Hazlo, porque yo si me sacrificaría por ti hasta el final. –dijo Ginny con tranquilidad.

Harry se paró en seco, la soltó y frunció el seño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había estado apunto de hacerle daño a la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, a una chica y todo por su prepotencia. Se quedó allí, tieso, tratando de esforzarse por pensar, pero su mente parecía tan adormilado como su cuerpo. Se sentó entonces a la cama, con las manos en la cabeza.

Ginny se arrodilló ante él justo a su frente, le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y aunque él no la miraba le sonrió.

No solo le importas a Hermione, también me importas a mi. –dijo y luego se acercó a su boca y lo besó.

Harry sentía que esa sensación era muy agradable y no pudo detenerla porque no quería. Además, en esos momentos no estaba pensando solo estaba sintiendo.

Ginny tampoco se detuvo y es porque tampoco quería y fue justamente en esos momentos que sintió como Harry ahora se hacia cargo del beso. Él comenzó a besarla intensamente y de pronto notó como Harry la había ya arrastrado a la cama. Harry pronto dejó sus labios y el cuello de Ginny pareció más apetecible. Su piel clara, sus pecas, su olor fueron invadidas con la textura y la esencia de la boca de Harry. Los besos se extendía por toda su piel y Harry no parecía querer detenerse.

_... Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" _–terminó de cantar Hermione mientras cubría al niño dormido con las sabanas color blanco sucio de la camita, en una habitación.

Draco sintió como despertaba de pronto y la primera imagen ante sus ojos era Hermione.

¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó. ¿Que había pasado? No entendía y de pronto algo cruzó su mente preocupada -. Andrew.

Shhh. Está dormido. –dijo para que Draco hiciera silencio. Y con una señal lo invitó afuera.

Los dos salieron de la "habitación" de Andrew. Y se encontraron en la salita poco iluminada por una lámpara de aceite y la luz de la luna llena. Draco parecía recuperar su color natural, pero ahora algo le preocupaba. ¿Que habría sido todo aquello¿Una visión?

Discúlpeme señor. –dijo Hermione dando uso de los excelentes modales que tenia.

Draco no la miró, no podía, no se atrevía. Frunció el seño, tenia la impresión de que eso lo había vivido y si eso era visión era mejor no terminar como antes.

Señorita duerma en mi habitación. –dijo con voz de mando.

Yo le estoy muy agradecida de haberme salvado, pero estoy muy confundida con su acto de bondad hacia mi. No se como agradecerle, pero me gustaría sino le molesta que me diera alguna explicación. Discúlpeme. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza un poco gacha para no mirarle a los ojos a Draco. Estaba justo frente a él.

Solo duerma, solo haga eso. –dijo Draco algo perturbado, todo era igual que en su visión.

Hermione estaba petrificada y con todos los bellos erizados, tenia miedo, nunca nadie la había tratado así. Pero antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa, Draco salió rápido de la casa.

Malditos, sé que están por aquí y si los encuentro los mato con mis propias manos. –musitó Draco caminando por los alrededores.

Y no hizo falta que esperara mucho, para que encontrara a uno. Le saltó encima cogiendolo del cuello y era un chico apenas de rostro pecoso, con una mata de cabello rubio y parecía asustado, no tendría dieciséis años.

¿Quien eres?

Bar-Barty Crouch. –dijo con voz temblorosa, Draco mantenía su mano en la garganta de él.

¿Sabes que tengo mil y un maneras de que me digas quien te ha enviado? –dijo Draco en tono duro y frió.

Barty Junior puso los ojos como platos a eso era lo que temía. A que le sacaran la verdad, a él no le importaba morir, pero si hablaba entorpecería el trabajo de su maestro Lord Voldemort.

Hagamos un trato. Dime quien te ha enviado y no lo utilizare, eso si si me dices la verdad. –dijo Draco sin inmutarse ni un poco.

El rey Zabinni. –respondió como primero que le cruzó por la cabeza. Así todo tendría sentido.

Flash Back

Yo que pensaba ir a buscarla y ella me cae del cielo. –dice Zabinni a Nott.

Vaya, vaya, Blaise y ¿que harás con Granger? –dijo Nott observando como unas cuantas muchachas le hacían manicure y pedicure a Zabinni ¿Una trampa para Potter o...?

¿Trampa para Potter? No había pensado en eso, luego será. –declaró Zabinni -. Es obvio que tu no la has visto. La torturare y me divertiré mucho haciéndolo. La muchachita es todo un bombón, primero saboreo el bombón y luego veré como me sirve en contra de Potter.

Suena peligroso¿Qué harás con el traidor? Necesitamos descubrir quien es. –respondió Nott ahora mirando como una de las muchachas le aplicaba algo en el rubio cabello a Zabinni.

No hablemos de eso, Nott. Dime¿Cuando te casas con mi hermanita? –dijo Zabinni.

¿Preocupado?

No, es solo que no quiero que se "diviertan" mucho antes de tiempo. Ya sabes, es mi hermanita menor. –respondió Zabinni con una sonrisa burlona.

No la he desflorado aun, si es lo que te preocupa. –respondió Nott sádicamente.

En algún lugar escondido, Crouch escuchaba atento todo. Y luego se retiró diciendo algo entre dientes que sonaba: El maestro debe saberlo.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero antes de esoél tenia que hacer un trabajo que su maestro lo había enviado a hacer en el sur. "Encuentra al niño y tráemelo" había dicho Voldemort a Crouch hacia algunos días atrás.

Bien –dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente -. Ahora dime como has encontrado el lugar. Quiero la verdad y no intentes mentir, huelo las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia.

Una anciana, dijo que le parecía muy raro. Un niño y un muchacho de capucha que vivían cerca al río. –respondió Crouch diciendo la verdad -. Solo ella sabia.

¿Sabia?

Está muerta. –respondió Crouch.

Bien, creo que te dejaré ir. Solo eres un idiota. –respondió Draco -. De todas formas, creo que no recuerdas que hacías aquí. Es más, creo que no puedes recordar el camino acÂ?verdad?

Y ¡plan! Draco golpeó al mortifago en la nuca, ahora desmayado en el suelo estaba. Draco antes de dejarlo inconsciente le había practicado un hechizo para que olvidara lo que lo que él le había dicho. El mecanismo de este hechizo era fácil para Draco, era su especialidad, lo mejor que le había enseñado su maestro Lucius. Cuando uno se entrena en las artes mágicas debes de tener una especialidad, ya que ellos no cuentan con varitas u otras herramientas, al menos que se cuenten las pociones. Ese hechizo solo podía funcionar si la persona te mentía y como Draco sabe, los mortifagos siempre mienten, siempre. Por eso él también lo hacia.

Dejen Review, plissss


	5. capitulo 5

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

Nyissa: Tranqui, lo adverti al principio y al final de este capi deje una nota. Los pobres tienen que pasar por malos tiempos para llegar a sus paraisos personales.Son efectos del vino fránces o del whisky de fuego. Jiji. Si, a mi también me parece que Draco es lindo... Y. Que bien que te haya gustado mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Besos y hasta el proximo capi.

Kirlatan: Hola, te digo lo mismo, tranqui que Harry arregla, para algo es inteligente y enamorado de alguien inteligente. Despues veremos. Besos y espero que continues leyendo mi ff. De todas formas yo escribo para que la gente se divierta leyendo lo que escribo.

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún interés en hacerme rica, famosa o encerrado por plagio, así que aclaró que HP es solo y solito de Jhoanne y de la Warner. Nada es mío. Solo quiero jugar con los personajes, como Harry juega al quiddith. Solo por pura diversión. **

**RECUERDEN Q LA NARRADORA NO SE ENFADA SI LE DEJAS UN REVIEW.**

V. LOS QUE ESTÁN EN EL NORTE

Draco llegó muy de noche de nuevo a su casa, se aseguró de dejar bien lejos al mortifago que lo había descubierto. Esa no era la primera vez que un mortifago los descubría, claro, no podía darse esos lujos, tenia que estar alerta. No solo debía proteger a Andrew y a sí mismo, ahora también estaba en peligro Hermione. Pero si Draco sabia con certeza algo, es que ese era el lugar más seguro en esos momentos. Aunque no fuese el mismísimo cuartel de Hogwarts que era donde había estado casi todo su vida Hermione, protegida por un montón de aurores y maestros de alta categoría, incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no pudo evitar la sensación de saber como se encontraba Hermione. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta con una lucha mental que se debatía entre verla o evitar la tentación, de todas formas podría ser muy peligroso mirarla otra vez, sobretodo porque cuando la veía algo en él se despertaba y no podía controlarlo. No sabia que era lo que le gustaba más de aquella mujer: su cabellos castaños hecho un montón de rizos que le recordaban el brillo del sol, sus ojos marrones con la sinceridad y la inocencia reflejada en ellos, su piel bronceada ya algo pálida que le recordaba que ella era una dama de Hogwarts; sus manos suaves, finas y delicadas como hechas para el fino arte de la música, sus piernas bellas que junto a sus pies siempre le dan ese caminar ligero que tanto a él le gustaba, su boca color carmín, carnosa y bien definida, que emplea siempre para dejar escapar su hermosa voz, era la más linda voz que había escuchado alguna vez. No sabia que era lo que le gustaba más de ella, porque simplemente le gustaba toda ella.

Caminó hacia la puerta que lo separaba de su linda doncella, por supuesto que no le había ganado la conciencia; la vería antes de irse a dormir y tendría los sueños más maravillosos que se podrían haber inventado. Abrió lentamente la puerta, haciendo que esta chillara tenuemente, se asomó a través y fue una gran sorpresa para el no ver el cuerpo perfecto de su damisela entre las sabanas verdes de su cama.

Maldición –maldijo algo asustado -. ¿Dónde est�? Oh, no, Andrew.

Acaso seria posible que el mortifago que atrapó solo fuera una distracción para secuestrar mientras a Hermione y Andrew. Si, era posible. Asustado, pálido e inclusive temblando se apresuró a ir a ver la habitación del niño. De golpe, con estruendo sonoro abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sintió como el corazón casi se partía dentro de su pecho y de pronto como llegaba a la calma. Dormido y con gran tranquilidad, Andrew reposaba en sus aposentos y allí, con su túnica de Hogwarts, con su sonrisa infantil, con sus brazos apretando al niño contra su pecho, allí estaba ella.

Sonrió de una manera que le causó dolor, suspiró aliviado y las gotas de sudor por fin resbalaron de su rostro.

Adiós, tigre. Ya sabes lo que te dije –decía Draco despidiéndose aquella mañana.

Cuidar a Hermione, aunque sea con mi vida –dijo el niño.

Le agregaste

Sí, pero así queda mejor –dijo el niño sonriendo -. Adiós, pero regresa pronto. No me gusta cuando te vas.

Sí, tigre, pero esta vez te quedas con Hermione.

Se inclinó al niño y lo abrazó de manera paternal, con amor y miedo a la vez. Luego, se acercó a una confundida Hermione. Él no tenia muchas ganas de hablarle, pero debía.

¿Señor¿Adonde va¿Qué hay de mi y de su... y su... (¿qué serian¿hermanos¿primos¿su hijo?) –preguntó Hermione.

Tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien si no salen de aquí. –explicó Draco sin mirarla -. Me temo que debo explicarle al cabeza rajada que usted sigue con vida.

¿Qué? –preguntó con suavidad Hermione.

Adiós –dijo cortante y con frialdad Draco.

Y allí salió Draco dejando a sus dos seres amados bajo la protección del anónimo.

Y en su caballo cabalgando rápidamente, se marchó al otro reino, el reino del norte. Su propio infierno divino de gloria y lujos. Maldito por servir al mal y vivir como rey, alabado por un pueblo maltratado.

Cuando llegó al palacio lo recibió en su propia habitación la mismísima Pansy Parkinson.

No te ves bien. Por lo mínimo necesitamos una ducha en agua de rosas en nuestra tina de oro –dijo Pansy con un tono seductor, mientras le quitaba la capa y luego la camisa. Draco simplemente se dejó llevar. Pansy podía ser muy convincente, mejor dicho, seductora. La rubia tenia buenas tácticas y una belleza que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Lo encaminó a los baños, mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba. Lo despojó de todas sus prendas mientras lo metía al agua.

Te fuiste tenso y regresaste peor. Un día tendrás que explicarme lo que haces durante tus misteriosos viajes –dijo con dulzura Pansy a la vez que se separaba un poco de su cuello.

¿Será que la doctora Parkinson puede librarme del estrés? –preguntó Draco también con tono seductor.

Es mi especialidad –dijo y luego lo besó apasionadamente -. Sabes cuanto me gusta esto, pero hoy no podemos jugar a desestresarnos. –respondió Pansy deteniéndose y dándole un ultimo beso a Draco antes de salir de la tina.

¿Qué? –preguntó Draco sin entender. Lo había dejado... "vestido y alborotado". Viendo como la chica salía y se colocaba la bata de baño sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

Viste tus mejores ropas, querido –dijo Pansy sonriéndole -. Hoy nos toca salir a ser alabados por nuestro pueblo.

Esa era una de las cosas malas que tenia Pansy. Le encantaba exhibirse y ser aclamada por todos como si fuera una diosa. De hecho, a veces se hacia llamar la diosa del amor y la belleza. Y quien le diría que no, si era bastante bella. Con su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos almendrados, sus rasgos delicados y su cuerpo espectacular. Además, de verdad sabia como seducir a un hombre, inclusive al más duro de todos, a Draco Malfoy. El cual parecía que le había vendido el alma a una damisela desconocida por todos. Pansy era la reina del cuadrante norte y siempre exhibía a Draco como su rey.

Somos dioses, Draco –decía con emoción a su compañero.

A Pansy, al igual que la gran mayoría de los mortifagos, le encantaba nadar en lujos. Tenia un gusto divino, digno de las divinidades de la antigua Grecia. Y a veces se vestía como una autentica ninfa dorada. La mayoría de las veces, Draco sonreía y le seguía el juego. Pero hoy no tenia ganas de montarse en una carroza descubierta que los paseara por todo el hemisferio norte. Sin embargo, se hizo la voluntad de Pansy.

Draco parecía absortó en sus propios pensamientos. Pansy disfrutaba, cogia las flores que le tiraba su publico, las besaba y luego las devolvía.

Nos aclaman, nos adoran, Draco –dijo en cierta ocasión.

No, Pansy, sólo nos temen –respondió Draco en un susurro que ni siquiera Pansy escuchó.

Hola, amada hermanita –decía Zabinni entrando a la habitación de Parvati que se probaba su vestido de novia.

¿Me veo linda? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a besar a su hermano.

Claro, nosotros somos perfectos. Fue el don que nuestra amada madre nos dejó, la belleza pura y real –dijo Zabinni sacudiéndose la túnica.

Lavender, Parvati y Blaise, eran hermanos sólo por parte de madre, puesto que sus padres eran diversos. Y aunque se podía decir que se querían, lo que ellos más amaban en el mundo era su propia imagen.

Ay, hermanito, hoy te veo distinto –dijo Lavender que se había acercado a besar a su hermano en forma de saludo.

No eres la unica chica que me ha dicho eso.

Y será por esa chica que estás diferente, Blaise.

Quizás –respondió Zabinni.

¿La conocemos? –preguntó Parvati emocionada -. Por que es de la sociedad¿no es cierto?

No, te equivocas y mucho. Las chica que me tiene así, es la chica que medio mundo busca y la cual es la adoración de cristal y oro de nuestro héroe, Potter –dijo Zabinni satisfecho.

¿Granger? –preguntó Lavender sin entender-. ¿Una chica de Hogwarts¿La del ED? Estás loco.

No, es hermosa y la quiero en mi camita con todo su cuerpito calido arrimadito a este bombón. –dijo Zabinni -. Y no intenten persuadirme de lo contrario, damiselas del fashion.

¿Y que hay de Eva Lestrange? –refunfuñó la otra.

Ella no se tiene que enterar. Otro día tendra la oportunidad de nadar en la suavidad de mis caricias –dijo Blaise tomando del vino que había sobre la peinadora (cómoda).

Lo que digas –finalizó Lavender.

_Potter:_

_Granger está asalvo. No te suicides antes de tiempo. Ella está bien y no pretendo hacerle daño. _

_No te digo donde estàporque primero no me da la gana y segundo este pajarraco puede ser interceptado. _

_Anónimo. _

¿Qué haces, Draco?

Me quejo al restauran de comida francesa –dijo Draco con naturalidad amarrándole a la pata de la lechuza la carta -. Es un asco. Ahora, nena, podemos ir a relajarnos.

Como guste, mi rey –dijo Pansy atrapándolo en sus brazos.

¡Harry¡Harry! –llamaba cierto pelirrojo. Venia corriendo con un pergamino en las manos -. Es sobre Hermione.

Harry inmediatamente le quitó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

¿Es real? –preguntó Harry.

Sí, el maestro Lupin y yo le hemos probado con el veritaserum –dijo Ron entre emocionado y orgulloso.

Pero... ¿Quién la ha enviado? –preguntó Harry que no parecía tan contento.

Ron se encogió de hombros sin saber nada más.

Eh, Harry. Tenemos un problema. El cuadrante sur continua vacío, luego de lo de Hermione. ¿A quien ponemos? –preguntó Ron -. ¿Tienes alguien en mente?

Nadie como Hermione. Cualquiera estará bien¿por qué no pones a Ginny? –dijo Harry.

¿Sinceramente? No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Que tal Neville? –dijo Ron.

No bromees, Ron –se quejó Harry.

Era un chiste al igual que lo de Ginny¿verdad? Mejor ponemos a Luna –dijo Ron.

Ya lo pensé, Ron. Mejor Ginny, porque de seguro te distraerías muchos con el astro celestial tan cerca de ti y además, corremos el riesgo de que todos nuestros secretos sean publicados en el Quisquilloso.

No exageres –dijo Ron -. Bueno, que sea Ginny. De todas formas, tu eres el jefe.

Flash Back

Sobre su cuerpo desnudo y masculino reposaba la tierna figura de la menor de los Weasley.

Harry¿como cambiara nuestra relación? –preguntó Ginny.

Harry se movió incomodo en la cama. Ya había amanecido y con el sol, también había regresado la cordura y la sobriedad. Se sintió peor que antes de beber. Se sintió el peor ser sobre la tierra. Lo que había hecho no tenia perdón. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley y a su familia que lo había tratado como un miembro más. También había traicionado a Ginny haciéndola ilusionarse con algo que nunca seria. Se había traicionado a sí mismo y lo peor, había traicionado a Hermione. Se había acostado con Ginny, había fornicado toda la noche con ella sobre la cama de Hermione y en cada una de las caricias hacia la pelirroja, había pensado su nombre.

Fin del Flash back

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, me ha encantado continuar. Espero que las personas no se vayan a confundir y dejar el ff porque están especulando las posibles parejas. No se irriten, pero es que nuestros personajes tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas para que así se le de más fuerza a la historia y a los romances.

Hoy ando de buenas, por que voy a salir de viaje mañana a un concurso con una editora, y si dios quiere y gano mi libro estará en la librerías pronto.

Pero continuare todos mis ff. Jiji. Deséenme suerte.

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia, sobretodo a los que me dejan reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir. Ustedes pensaran que es una tontería, pero escribir ff es tan importante para mi como cuando escribo una obra o un libro, solo que en los ff, me comunico con gente de todo el globo terráqueo. **

**Besos y abrazos y déjenme un review, plisssss.**

**MA®1NA P€T1T DE V€N€ZU€LA**


	6. capitulo 6

Gracias a todos los que me leen.

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún interés en hacerme rica, famosa o encerrado por plagio, así que aclaró que HP es solo y solito de Jhoanne y de la Warner. Nada es mío. Solo quiero jugar con los personajes, como Harry juega al quiddith. Solo por pura diversión. **

**RECUERDEN Q LA NARRADORA NO SE ENFADA SI LE DEJAS UN REVIEW.**

VI. TRATOS SUCIOS

"Ginny, me gusta cuando vuelves. Siempre traes algo que me gusta –dijo Goyle al ver entrar a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué será? –preguntó mirándolo con cierto asco que no podía disimular. Trabajaba para los mortifagos, era cierto. Pero no quiere decir que disfrutaba ese trabajo, Harry, Ron, su familia, pero sobretodo Hermione la habían obligado a eso. ¿Traición? Quizás, pero quien había sido el primero en traicionar. Ellos. ¿Por qué nunca habían confiado en ella? Idiotas, pobres idiotas.

"Tú cuerpo –respondió Goyle, acercando su porcinas manos al cuerpo de Ginny y obligándola a ponerse frente a él. Sólo sonrió al mirar la expresión que tomaba la chica. Luego acercó su boca a la de ella y si aquello se podía llamar beso, la besó. Ginny apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el asco, la repugnancia que le producía ese intento de hombre. En eso, Goyle apretó tanto el "beso" que hizo que los labios de ella sangraran un poco -. Tendremos una urgía de cinco esta noche, nena"

Si tenia que decidir entre la repugnancia y la venganza, prefería pasar por todo aquello. Estaba en manos de Goyle, porque sabia que este podía descubrirla ante el señor tenebroso. Porque eso sí, Ginny era la mujerzuela de Voldemort y eso a ella le agradaba, pero si Goyle decía que ella amaba a Harry Potter, ese seria el fin. Goyle sabia muchos secretos de ella. Lo que pasa es que generalmente los traidores, traicionan más que un bando.

Ginny efectivamente se había vendido a un trato sucio sólo por venganza, por venganza a Harry, por venganza a todos. Pero ella no era lo única persona que se estaba ahogando con el charco hasta el cuello gracias a un trato sucio.

"Quiero hablarte de algo importante –decía Zabinni mientras observaba se propia imagen en una fuente de agua desde su jardín personal, el cual rebozaba de belleza y soledad en esos momentos -.Querida madre, soy yo, tu dulce hijo hermoso.

"Oh, Blaise. Dudaba que vinieras a visitarme. Pensé que alguien con la poción multijugos había irrumpido en mi jardín.

"¿Acaso no reconociste mi voz, mi petulancia natural, la belleza y estilo de mis articulaciones? –preguntó Blaise ofendido -. Eso no son cosas de una buena madre.

Si alguna vez alguien pensó que la madre de Zabinni estaba muerta, estaba muy equivocado. La madre de Zabinni estaba en su elemento, y no es una metáfora, estaba en algo que se podía llamar vida, mas nunca una vida normal. La madre de Zabinni era sólo un reflejo en el agua. Lo único que había quedado de su belleza, era eso. Aquella era una consecuencia de la maldición que el padre de Zabinni había lanzado sobre ella. El señor Zabinni en vida había sido un señor tenebroso, mago oscuro y terrible, que cometió un error gravísimo; enamorarse de la doncella de Brown. La mismísima esposa de Abraham Brown, ocupaba un puesto importante antes de que Voldemort se adueñara del mundo y se casó con Lira Aby, quien lo engañó con el señor Zabinni, al punto de que el señor Zabinni conoció primero como mujer a Lira Aby y de ese engaño nació Blaise y heredó el reino sur. Luego nació Lavender Brown, hija legitima de Abraham Brown, después nació Parvati Patil, la causa de que Lira Aby sea sólo un reflejo en el agua. Porque traicionó al señor Zabinni con Steven Patil, otro mortifago y de hecho el mejor amigo de Abraham Brown.

"Al propósito, tu hija se casa mañana –dijo Zabinni.

"Mal por ella.

"Con Theodore Nott, es mi mano derecha, lo conozco de toda la vida y... creo que Parvati se divorciará en dos semanas.

El silencio reinó unos instantes, mientras el reflejo de Lira Aby se paseaba a otra fuente de agua. Había muchas en aquel lugar.

"¿Querías decirme algo, querido? –preguntó.

"¡Ah, si! Es que estaba pensando si el traje negro era suficientemente bello para ponérmelo mañana –decía Zabinni preocupado por su vestimenta del día siguiente.

La madre sonrió algo orgullosa.

"Quiero que me hagas un favor...

"¿Mi hijo pidiendo un favor?

"Deseo una chica –dijo Zabinni ignorando las palabras de su madre.

"No seria la primera vez –opinó Lira Aby.

"Esta es especial, madre querida. –dijo Zabinni sonriente, poniéndose un dedo con suavidad en el agua creando una honda en el rostro de su madre -. Deseo a una chica que está escondida y no sé donde está. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Claro que podía, y eso Blaise lo sabia. Su madre estaba conectada con todo el agua de el segmento sur. Y si Hermione estaba en el reino sur, su madre la hallaría.

"Puedo, pero... ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

"Por Hermione Granger daría muchas cosas. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Zabinni.

"Sólo una cosa. Deseo un cuerpo mortal –dijo Lira Aby mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su hijo.

"Sabes que le prometí a mi padre...

"Tu padre era un humano, yo era una _veela_, a mi me debes tu magia.

"Pero el me dejó su reino y yo le prometí...

"¿Quieres a Hermione Granger?

"La deseo.

"¿Lo suficiente?

Zabinni se puso un dedo en la quijada como pensando muy bien todo.

"Trato hecho"

"Ven, Hermione, por aquí –exclamó Andrew corriendo por las cercanías de la casucha.

"Ya voy –respondió Hermione, estaba muy atrás; apenas estaba saliendo de la casa, sin embargo no pudo continuar su carrera detrás del infante, ni porque ella misma lo deseara con fuerza.

Un dolor fuerte de punzada en el pecho la detuvo. Todo delante de sus ojos se puso negro, se llevó una mano hasta el corazón, cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando como nunca. Andrew no había notado aquello, él corrió hasta el manantial de agua que pasaba por dicha cercanías.

"Andrew –musito nerviosa. Todo continuaba muy oscuro, el pecho no dejaba de dolerle y casi no podía moverse -. Andrew –volvió a musitar. Tenía que cuidar de él, de seguro alguien la había atacado... No, no era un ataque...

"Andrew, ayuda a Andrew –escuchó decir a Draco. Estaba acostado en su cama, con sus sabanas verdes teñidas de rojo. Golpeado, ensangrentado y herido. No se veía nada bien -. Andrew –repitió Draco y esta vez la sangre broto desde su interior herido hasta el exterior.

"hola, pequeño.

Andrew miró hacia todas partes. ¿Quién hablaba con él?

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Andrew miró hacia atrás, buscando al dueño de la voz.

"En el agua, Andrew.

Andrew, entonces, miró hacia la pequeña cascadita que allí había.

"Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué tenías tanto tiempo sin hablarme? –preguntó Andrew en tono casual, mientras que con la mirada buscaba entre el agua algunos peces que pescar.

"Eso no importa, Andrew.

"Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo –respondió.

"No estoy enfadada –respondió ella -. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Andrew?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Y ella sonrió.

"Hoy es el día de las madres, Andrew. Y los niños que no le regalan nada a su madre, se ganan el desprecio de ellas.

"Hermione dijo que seria mi madre –respondió Andrew orgulloso y luego preocupado -. ¿Debo regalarle algo?

"Si, o te aborrecerá. ¿Quieres que Hermione te deje? Volverías a estar solo, bueno, únicamente conmigo.

"No quiero quedarme solo más nunca. Hermione no debe dejarme, ella es mi madre –respondió Andrew testarudo -. ¿Qué debo hacer, Lira Aby?

"Debes darle un obsequio, pero eso solo lo encontraras en la ciudad. ¿Por qué no vas ahora y luego le das la sorpresa?

"¿Tú crees¿Y si se preocupa?

"Déjale una nota. Escríbele algo en esa piedra de allá.

"Gracias, Lira Aby, eres muy buena conmigo –respondió el pequeño.

Y así fue como Andrew dejó el escondite para que en menos de una hora haber llegado a la ciudad. Hermione buscó por los alrededores preocupada por el niño y al borde de un colapso, tuvo más temor que nunca al recordar su visión. Andrew estaría en peligro y en la ciudad, según la nota que encontró.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ginny es la mujer de Voldemort (Que asco)Goyle la está chantajeando no le queda de otra. De hecho nadie sabe eso, si Voldemort supiera que su nena se acuesta con su porcino trabajador, se muere. **

**Blaise es mayor que Lavender, aunque esta sea la hija legitima, pero al igual el nació dentro del matrimonio Brown, luego paso lo de Parvati.**

**El padre de Blaise antes de morir, le hecho esa maldición a Lira Aby, pero toda la historia de ellos la contaré después, si eso ustedes quieren.**

**La madre de Blaise, no está muerta, pero tampoco viva de verdad. Es sólo un reflejo parlanchín. **


End file.
